Kiss X Sis: The Other Twin
by KillerCollins
Summary: Leon is a smart Japanese/American kid who graduated a year early from highschool. After telling his aunt and uncle his interest to enroll into a university in Japan, they tell him the shocking truth that he has a twin brother. Leon joins the on-going relationship between Keita and Riko/Ako.
1. Ch 1 - I have a twin!

**Ch. 1 – I have a twin?!**

My name is Leon. I'm originally from Japan, but for the past 16 years, I've been growing up in a place called North Carolina in America. Because of my Japanese heritage, I've been trying to stay to my roots with learning Japanese and its culture. I live with my aunt and uncle. My mother died in a car accident when I was really young and my father…. I've never met him. Or at least, I don't remember him at all. I've had dreams of him before, but that was about it. Any time I would ask my aunt and uncle about it, they always tried to change the subject. Was my father that bad of a person?

I just graduated high school a year early. I've always been smart. I was also able to cook pretty well too. Sports wasn't really my thing. I loved watching football, but never played it. My aunt and uncle only wanted me to study and get good grades. I've succeeded and now at the tender age of 17, I've got a goal in front of me. Because I'm quite fluent in Japanese and my grades are amongst the top in the nation, I will be applying for a university in Japan. My uncle thinks it's a good idea. My aunt on the other hand, doesn't. I told them that it is my dream and I will go to make my dream come true.

"Well, then maybe it's time we tell him the truth, Miri."

My aunt just sighed at the words of my uncle. As if there was a truth that was held from me that she couldn't hide anymore.

"Leon, come sit down."

Her hand gesture to me as if I should take hers in return. I sat down on the chair adjacent from her. With a deep breath, she slapped both sides of her face, and looked up with a look of determination.

"Leon, you uncle and I planned for this, and have bought tickets for you to go to Japan and go look at the different universities before applying. We've saved as much money as we could and you should have enough to venture out for 3 months. If this is truly what you want to do, then your uncle and I will support you."

My heart swelled with the thought of this. But, it didn't make sense about the "truth" uncle wanted her to tell me.

"Of course! That is the best present you have ever giving me! But, what about what uncle said."

Her eyes lowered and her brows grew tight.

"Leon, while there…. I want you to meet…. Your father…. And your twin brother…"

I'm in shock. This didn't make any sense. She knows the existence of my father and I have a twin brother and she held it from me this entire time?

"Please don't be mad at us, Leon. Your uncle wanted to tell you for a long time. But, I… I just couldn't. Not until you were ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I knew the instant you found out, you would want to run away to Japan and go meet them. I'm so terrible. I had to wait for the right moment."

She was right. Even now, all I can think about is packing my bags and getting on an airplane to find my father… and my brother. What are they like? My Japanese is pretty good, but could I really communicate with them on that level? It didn't matter, I had to go, and it needed to be sooner than later."

"Your flight is in 3 days. Go and prepare. I will look up your father's contact info and send it to your phone."

"Aunt Miri…. Thank you very much."

As I turned to run upstairs to my bedroom, I couldn't help but feel sadness from my aunt and uncle. I'm not even sure why I didn't ask why they kept it from me. I didn't care anymore. What I needed to know, is where I'm going. I'll find out the details when I get there. I want to hear it from his own mouth. Why did you abandon me? Did you even abandon me? Do you know who I am? So many questions I wanted to ask. I feel there was no time to write them down. Everything will come in due time. I must focus on the journey ahead.

The next 3 days seemed to past as fast as a slug on the hottest day of the year. But, the day finally came. I picked up my tickets the day prior, changed my phone to an international plan, made of a list of universities to check out, and possible places that I've wanted to visit. The biggest thing was meeting my father. My aunt and uncle never spoke badly about him… it's just they never spoken of him until now.

"I emailed your father. It's safe to say he's just as eager to meet you as you are. He hasn't told your brother, yet. He wanted to make it a surprise. The only other person that is awaiting your revival is your stepmother. She also is excited about your arrival. Please forgive us, Leon. Your father didn't even know about you being alive until now."

"What?!

"You may look down on us, but I think it's better if you hear his side of the story first, and then make your own assumption."

My own father didn't know I was alive? What is all this? Nothing made sense, anymore. Was this really a good idea?

"You'll understand in time, I promise. Always know that your uncle and I love you more than life itself. We didn't need children of our own since we had you. You'll always have a place to return to. Your home is always here."

Sudden doubts just hit me. So many questions left unanswered. Will I get the answers when I arrive at my father's house? And will it be the answers I need?

"Thank you Aunt Miri. Even though I wished you would tell me everything, I still think you're the best person in this world."

Her eyes started tearing up, and her face was flustered. I didn't hate them. Mildly disappointed, but don't hate.

"Oh! Your father's English is horrible. His emails look like he tried using a translator and just copied and pasted."

"Noted. I think my Japanese will get me by."

I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Took one last look at the house I grew up in, and turned to face my next adventure…. Except, I was just looking at an empty street. Uncle pulled the Volvo out of the garage, and laughed at me.

"How were you going to get there? Running?"

Of course not, the airport is a 45 minute drive. I swallowed that pride pill and got in the car, and we took off. NOW! My next adventure starts.


	2. Ch 2 - Planes, trains, and walking

**Ch. 2 – Planes, Trains, and numerous amounts of walking**

They always say to arrive for international flights 3 hours early. And I see why. The line to check in was absolutely ridiculous. About 98% of these people who of Asian descent and the other 2% looked like military. I remember there's an American base in Okinawa, maybe I should try to check it out if I get home sick.

It took an hour to get checked in, and I went directly to my gate. Every seat was filled, not with butts, but some people were laid out on the seats taking 2-3 for themselves. I had about an hour and a half before I needed to board, and I was getting hungry. I've never been to the airport by myself. For a 17 year old boy, it was kind of exciting. Though, some of these people were also kind of scary. I just kept my headphones in, listening to the anime radio station I liked to listen to. Thank goodness for free wi-fi. I forgot to load all my music onto my phone from my computer.

After I ate, I had a weird thought. What if this is the last time I'll enjoy American food? I'm one of those picky eaters who truly hate vegetables of any kind, and every time I attempted at trying to eat Japanese cuisine, I got sick. I can deal with rice and meat, but I doubt that's all they serve in Japan. I'm sure my father will want to go to a restaurant when I arrive. What if I embarrass my father when I'm not able to enjoy what is on the menu? What if I don't take a liking to my stepmother's cooking? Oh, the agony! Wait! I'm a decent cook. Surely, I can come up with something for at least myself. It's not selfish, just survival.

"The plane leaving for Tokyo at Gate 7 is now boarding. Please make your way to the gate."

The intercom person sounded like English wasn't her first language. But, I still understood. I even understood when she translated it to Japanese. I should be fine. Leave your worries and doubts here at the airport, Leon. You got this.

What I don't got, is a great seat. The middle seat, in the middle row, with a 3 year old in front of me who turns around and just stares at me. The snot bubble growing from his left nostril is mesmerizing. I wait for it to pop, but slowly shrinks as he inhales. At least there's a TV in front of me and it allows me to pick the movies I want to watch. I select English for the language, because I know they tend to give you shows and movies based on the language. I have no idea what shows are popular in Japan, so I'll stick with what I know. Plus, I'm not really good with reading Japanese script.

The person to my left is an older gentleman in a grey suit and tie. He tries to talk to me, but he speaks too fast. I tell him in Japanese to please slow down, that I'm actually an American but I can understand him. He kind of grunted at me, and we didn't talk for the rest of the flight.

13 hours non-stop to Tokyo. Kind of hard to sleep when the person to your right and left takes all the elbow room. I know better than to be disrespectful to my elders, so I just let it pass. Going through customs and picking up my bag at baggage claim took about an hour. I'm so tired and hungry. Luckily, there's a McDonalds at the airport here. The taste is a bit different, but still enjoyable.

According to my aunt, my father's town should be a 2 hour train ride. The train is right next door to the terminal, so it's easy enough to navigate to the train I need to go on. However, it's completely packed. I can smell what everyone ate prior to boarding the train. It's not a nice mixture. Just trying to stay conscious has proving to be my most difficult task to date.

As we make each stop, more and more people get off. After the first hour, I'm finally able to take a seat. I'm almost dozed off until the announcement on the intercom that my stop was coming up. As soon as I get off the train, I pulled out the map my uncle drew for me. He's not a very good artist. Maybe I can find someone who can help. Guess I should get use to using Japanese from now on.

"Excuse me, can you help me? I'm an American and I need to get to this place?"

The woman turned around, with her chestnut hair almost slapping me in the face. She seemed to be half asleep, but when her gaze met mine, her eyes went into overload and her face blushed to a red I've never seen before. She was gorgeous. She couldn't be much older than I was. Her blushed face was intoxicating. I feel like I could just stare at her all day. Screw meeting my dad, I wanted to stay with her!

"Su-Suminoe-kun? What is this joke?"

That kind of threw me back.

"How do you know my last name?"

She stopped and glared at me. Looking at me up and down, and gave a light sigh.

"I'm sorry. You look exactly like someone I know. Quite identical really, but there's a little difference. Your head isn't up your sister's skirt."

"Wha-what?! Excuse me? My name is Suminoe Leon. I'm an American and don't have a sister. Though I do have a twin brother that I'm trying to meet for the first time."

The shock from that statement made her hesitate a bit. She took a step back and trip over her own feet.

"Look out!"

I have really good reflexes, and leaped next to her, taking my right arm to support her from her left. We stared into each other's eyes for only a moment, but felt like eternity. Her face started to get red again, and kind of panicked for a minute. She gained her composure, and used my arm to lift herself back up. With a quick swipe to her dress, to get rid of the wrinkle that drew up to her panty line, she turned to me again.

"I know a Suminoe Keita, you two could pass for twins. I never heard he had a brother, but only the twin stepsisters. Though, the coincidence in this is quite uncanny. I would almost believe you are looking for him."

"I don't know his name. This is the first time we'll be meeting each other. All I have is an address."

I handed her the piece of paper and after about 2 seconds of staring at it, the shock in her face made it seem she knew exactly where I needed to go. She calmed herself, waving her left hand at me, which I think means something like, don't worry about it or something.

"So, I was right. You are Keita-kun's twin brother. I was actually on my way over there for a parent-teacher conference. He's a lousy kid."

"Teacher?"

"Yes, I'm Keita-kun's teacher."

When she said that, both hands went behind her back, and she stood on the tip of her right foot, twisting it left and right. Her gaze was to the ground, but I could see the redness again. I've never seen such bashfulness before. It was extremely…. Sexy! I think I'm in love.

"Are they expecting you?"

"Well, only my father. You said my brother's name is Keita? Well, he doesn't know about me. Not until I arrive. It's terrifying to be honest."

"Oh… well, I'll lead you to where they live. I'll call them later to reschedule the conference to a later time. I think you coming is much more important than complaining about a kid who sleeps in class."

I started to scratch the back of my head, and with a big smile, told her "Thank you."

She grabbed my hand and left the train station. Her palms are getting sweaty. Are we going to stay like this until we arrive? I wouldn't mind. I always had a thing for teachers. And this one was easily the hottest teacher I've met.

She started pointing out the different building around, telling me their significance. Which one was a convenient store, and so on. We walked for about 5 blocks it seems. My feet started to hurt. To think that Japanese, who commute quite a bit, has to deal with this torture. I'm quite lazy, and had my own car when I was 15. I didn't drive much except to get to school and back. I was quite a loner. But, to know that I have a twin brother and apparently twin sisters, maybe I don't have to be a loner anymore.

We stopped in front of a wide house. It's pretty big. Quiet. I looked over at my guide, with my hand still in hers. She turned to me, looked down at our hands, smiled, and quickly jerked back.

"S-so, here you are? Hahaha… please excuse me. Good luck."

"Hey wait! I never got your name."

"Since you're Keita-kun's brother, you can just call me Yuzuki."

With a smile and a bow, she turned and left. My first love….

I looked back at the house and just stared at it. This will be my home for a few months. Behind that door, is the family I never knew. It kind of feels nostalgic, yet I've never met these people. I walked through the gate and approached the front door. It seems quite tranquil here….

*BOOOOM!*


	3. Ch 3 - Sweet sister bliss

**Ch. 3 – Sweet Sister Bliss**

What was that? It seemed the whole house shook. All I can hear is numerous people yelling. I can't really make out what their saying. Should I come back at a later time? Yuzuki was already long gone, if I left, I would just get lost. Just take a deep breath and press that door bell.

*Bing Bong*

Immediately the house stood still and the shouts went quiet. I then heard numerous footsteps running toward the door in front of me.

*BAM!*

"WHAT IS IT?!"

It wasn't one voice, but 2. 2 girls who look heated, with flustered faces and sweat dripping from their brows. They leaned over me as I bent backwards.

"S-sorry, I-I…"

I couldn't make out what I wanted to say. Their gaze went from angry to shock as if their sight came into focus and figured out I wasn't who they were expecting. They both started taking tiny steps backwards in unison. They look like they've seen a ghost. It was almost like the time with Yuzuki. Maybe they think I'm this Keita guy as well.

Slowly both their heads turned inwards towards the stairs. Again, in perfect unison, they gave a soft whimper.

"Kei-chan, aren't you upstairs?"

A voice from the top of the stairs shouted down.

"I'm right where you left me! Now come untie me!"

Their glares look back at me and instantly..

*SCCCCCRRRREEEEAAAAMMMMM*

They quickly ran upstairs, and I could hear the bang of doors closing. I know they aren't expecting me, but to run off like that without explaining myself is kind of rude.

"Hey! Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

The voice upstairs again screamed.

I guess I'll let myself in. I know in Japanese culture, you should take off your shoes at the doorway. I guess since I'm in Japan, I should follow this custom.

I could hear the voice upstairs again, it sounded like he was struggling with something.

I slowly walked up the stairs, taking a deep breath. What was with those girls? Why is this guy sounding like he's suffering? What the hell did I just get myself into? UGH! More unanswered questions!

I followed the sound to a doorway that was straight down the hall. There were 2 other doors to my left and right. The one to my left had a green sign, to my right, pink. The one straight ahead was blue. I continued straight to the blue signed door where the struggled noise came from. Slowly, I start to open the door.

"HEY! This isn't funny anymore. You 2 can untie me now!"

I hesitated for a second, but continued to open the door to get a full view of the room. The room was a mess. Books were thrown all over the floor. The bed to my right looked like it was flipped. And there on the computer chair by the desk to my left, was a half-naked man. The chair was tipped over and he was facing away from me. He was bound to the chair by a furry purple rope.

"Seriously, this rope really itches!"

I walk over towards him, and untie the bow in the back. His arms get free and he pushes himself up. He turns around and..

"Thanks fo-…"

It was like looking in a mirror. I knew I had a twin up until 5 days ago, but it was still quite shocking. I could only imagine what was going through his head since our father decided to not let him know of my existence until I arrived.

He took a deep breath and seemed like he was about to scream until… a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything around me went dark.

I can hear chattering now.

"What should we do with him?"

"Isn't obvious? We should burn the body. Leave no evidence."

"Riko, Ako-nee, that's too much. Besides him looking exactly like me, he might be harmless. He did help me get away from your clutches."

"Keita… you obviously don't know what this is."

"Enlighten me."

"He's obviously a body snatcher, like that movie."

"Riko, you idiot! Kei-chan is clearly right here, he can't be a body snatcher. But, he could be an alien who copied him."

"Don't call me idiot! Idiot!"

More yelling ensues. My head is throbbing.

"Riko-Ako! He's waking up"

I slowly open my eyes. Trying to focus on the scene in front of me and figure out what kind of predicament I'm in. I can't move my arms. I see now I'm the one tied to the computer with the fuzzy purple rope. It is kind of itchy. Looking up, I see the 2 girls earing elbow pads and buckets on their heads. The one with longer hair was holding a hockey stick, while the other one was holding one of those hand-held vacuums.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

The one with longer hair yelled while holding her hockey stick directed at me.

"Whoa! Calm down! This is all a misunderstanding!"

"Spill it!"

Trying to gather my thoughts, I needed to be sure to use the right words. I could only think in English, but needed to explain myself in Japanese.

"My name is Suminoe Leon. I'm from America and I'm Keita's twin brother."

All 3 of them looked at me like it was the most absurd thing to say. I thought it was more believable than some worms who can take over your body, or some alien. Not to them, apparently.

"I don't have a twin brother."

"I know it seems weird. I just found out about you just 5 days ago. Please, our father is expecting me. He should be able to explain this whole situation to you."

They all huddled to each other, with whispers of who knows what nonsense they could be saying. Every now and then, they take turns looking up at me and go back down into the huddle.

"Unfortunately, OUR father is away on business and won't be back until the morning."

"The stepmother! She also knows I was coming!"

The one with shorter hair pulled out a cell phone.

"I'll get to the bottom of this."

She stepped out of the room, I try to squirm about trying to get loose. Nothing. This rope just looks like a flapper's scarf, but with a stronger material. I definitely can't break it.

After a minute or 2 goes by, the one with the short hair comes back in. With a look that looks like she's laughing but scared at the same time.

"He's not lying…."

The other 2 slowly turns towards me. They quickly run over and untie me and starting yelling apologies at me.

Trying to get feeling back into my arms and ignore the throbbing pain on the back of my head, I remembered back to the gesture that Yuzuki gave to me at the train station. I waved my hand saying it wasn't that big of a deal. I guess it was unexpected. I would have done the same thing.

There was a long silence. The one with the shorter hair decided to break that.

"I'm Ako. This is my twin sister, Riko. And I guess you should know Keita."

"Well, this is our first time meeting. But, it really is nice to meet you all."

Silence again. Any time I would look away, I feel like there's a untrusting glare being fired in my direction, but I look back at them, they quickly show that nervous smile again.

The sisters, they're quite stunning. They should be my age, maybe younger? It's hard to tell.

We head down stairs and sit in the living room. Ako said she would make us some tea. I first thought, sweet tea, but no. I'm not sure what it was. I've never had hot tea before, and the taste was a little bland. I didn't want to show disrespect so I continued drinking telling her it was good. She just gave a short smile and took her seat on the floor.

All 3 of them were just staring at me. What do I do know?

"So…"

They repeated in unison.

"I wonder how much like Keita, you are…"

"Yeah, you think him and Kei-chan are anything alike? I mean, he's a westerner."

Riko slammed her fist in her hand, as if she just had a brilliant idea.

"Then we should give him the western greeting."

"Riko n-…"

In a flash, her face met mine. Our lips enclosed on each other. I'm in awe. This isn't how we greet each other in America, but somehow I don't have the heart to stop her. The sweet taste of her lips, the warm feeling from her breath hitting my face. I feel weightless. I can hear the other 2 just having shocked expressions in what we were doing.

"RIKO! You can't be doing that with someone you just met!"

She pulls away, our eyes never break. The red in her face, it was just Yuzuki, only I knew why her face was so red. I could feel the heat rushing to my own cheeks.

"It's almost like Keita… but there is a difference."

"R-really? B-but, that doesn't excuse you from kissing a random person!"

"He's Keita's brother, so he really isn't a random person. Just a stranger."

Keita just made a sigh.

"I'm sorry for my sister… Ah! I mean OUR sister."

That thought just hit me…. Sister.

"W-what?! I just kissed my sister? And enjoyed it in that way?!"

Riko's hands fell on her face and turned away from me with her face becoming completely red.

"It's ok…. Leon. We're not blood. So, it's ok for you to enjoy it. I did."

That's right. I remember Yuzuki saying stepsisters…. Then it's ok? Win!


	4. Ch 4 - This Fantasy Can't Be Real

**Ch. 4 – This Fantasy Can't Be Real!**

It was getting late. The night went on with nothing but silence. Ako was glaring at Riko, Riko was still looking away blushing, and Keita was just sipping on his tea. Like everything was normal.

"So, Keita?"

"Yes?"

"You're not fazed by this?"

"Oh, that? Nah, it's actually something to goes on quite frequently here."

I had to replay that in my head a couple of times.

"Wait… what?!"

"Yeah, Riko and Ako-nee, they're always kissing me and making me all flustered. I think its torture, but they are real keen on bothering me with their love."

Bothering with their love?

"LOVE?!"

"Yeah, it's a complicated mess. We've been together for a long time, so I guess it could be natural, but they're my sisters."

I guess if you grew up together, it would seem weird. Kind of like 2 friends who have been friends forever and are afraid to take their relationship to the next stage. I get it. So, does that mean it's fair game? My thoughts are automatically going to perverted thoughts. I already know that Riko is quite open, but what about Ako?

"That's enough! We should all go to bed before anything else happens. Mother and father will be returning in the morning. Let's get some rest."

Ako seems to be the bossy type. It's not bad. I kind of like a woman in charge.

"Leon… you can sleep in my room. It gets quite cold at night and there's nothing more warm than skin on skin."

Ako immediately hit Riko's head when she said that.

"No way, Riko!"

"I thinks it's best if you sleep in my room."

I shivered when Keita said that. I hope he doesn't believe in doing skin on skin.

"I have a pallet you can lay on the floor. I just need to clean it first. Why don't you take a bath while I clean?"

I haven't bathed since I left America. It was an extremely long flight.

"Thank you. Do you mind if I help myself."

"Yes, help yourself. This is your home now too, right?"

It was very welcoming. I simply nodded and headed up to the bath.

* * *

><p>Keita showed me how to turn on the hot water. I didn't know you needed a switch just to get hot water. It took a minute for the water to get hot. I figured I was in no rush, so I'll take a bath instead of a shower.<p>

The bathroom filled with steam quickly, almost like a scene from Silent Hill. I wonder if they'll get that reference.

I heard the door open and shut. There was too much steam, and my glasses were over by the sink, so I couldn't see a thing. I could tell there was a figure there, but couldn't make out who. Maybe it was Keita. I remember that it's common for people to bath together. I don't think I could get use to that. I'm more American than Japanese after all.

"Leon…"

That is NOT Keita's voice! That sounded more like…

"Riko?!"

"Yes… I- I… I've come to wash your back. You might not know this but it is customary for the host to wash the guest's back."

I don't remember reading anything about that. But, could I really deny this opportunity? Having a lovely girl wash my back? Hell, it's hard for me to wash my own back. Just take it that way.

"Well, if it's customary."

"You're much more willing than Keita. Normally he would just scream at me."

"I'm not Keita."

I could hear her giggle at that statement.

Her hand grabbed my shoulder pushing me to lean forward. Then she slid behind me. It's a not a big tub. I could feel her shins lean against my back. So soft, so warm.

"Leon, could you move a bit more forward? I can't wash your lower back this way."

My lower back? This doesn't happen in reality? I must've passed out somewhere. Things like this doesn't happen. I'll play along for fantasy sake.

"Please don't peek at me."

"I don't think I could. I'm quite blind without my glasses."

"Oh… that's good."

She seems to be more nervous than I am. I guess because I'm the real embodiment of this fantasy and I know better. I can't let myself get all worked up, just to be disappointed when I come back to reality. It would be nice if it were real.

I could feel the washcloth hit back as it goes around in circles on my shoulders.

"Is that too rough?"

"No, it's quite nice."

She got my whole back. This is probably the most clean my back will ever be. If only was real. This heat must be making me light headed, and the hallucinations are starting to get to me.

"You can sit back if you like."

It's harmless because it's a fantasy right?

I slid back, and I can feel legs spread to my sides. She hooks her feet to my inner thighs and takes her arms around my neck. I lay head my head back on her right shoulder, and I can feel her breath hitting my left ear.

"Leon… I hope you don't think badly of me… for being this forward with you."

"Of course I wouldn't. Things like this don't happen all the time. For a fantasy to feel this real, I should take baths more often."

She giggled.

"So am I your fantasy?"

"Are you kidding? I've always fantasize about a beautiful girl taking a bath with me. It's just weird how this feels real and it's like I can actually hear what you're saying."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Definitely."

I can feel her body tense up. I don't want this fantasy to end.

"You know, I've been trying to get Keita to allow me to do this for him, but he never allows it."

"I don't see why. Guess he doesn't know how good he has it."

"I don't either. I've only known you for a few hours, and you're like Keita… only you're not. You seem to be…. More."

Her hands start rubbing my chest. Her soft small breasts start rubbing against my back. If she didn't notice my erection before, she definitely would now.

"Leon… you're growing down there."

"What do you expect? This fantasy just gets hotter by the minute."

"You keep saying fantasy… why is that?"

"Because things like this don't happen. What else could it be but a fantasy?"

With a giggle again she hugs around my neck tight.

"You're such an idiot. Maybe I should take up a notch and prove it's not a fantasy."

"Ha, I think that would make it more of a fantasy."

She lightly pushes me forward and stands up. She brings herself around and sits on my lap. My dick is probably 3cm from actually touching her.

"Leon… I've never done this before. As many times as I've tried with Keita, he just pushes me away."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not Keita."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

She leans in and kisses me. Her pelvis area starts rubbing against my dick. But, there's no hair. It's nice and smooth. As soon as our tongues touch…..

*BANG*

"RIKOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Being customary to our guest."

"YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT WITH SOMEONE YOU JUST MET!"

Snapped back to reality….

"Wait… this is real?!"

I looked up at Riko, her beautiful smile and her beautiful eyes just stare at me with a look I've never seen before. Was this love? Or lust? Either way…..

*BONG*

I could see the bowl hit Riko right on the side of the head. She immediately falls forward, seemingly to lose consciousness. She slides down under the water making bubbles from her mouth.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Leon. Riko is just to forward with people. Can you please help her out of the tub? I'll get clothes ready for her."

As she turns around she stops and glances back and whispers.

"Though I wonder what I would've done if I had that initial thought."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, please help Riko before she drowns."

I start feeling a rubbing sensation on my dick. Like I was jerking myself off, yet I see both of my hands in front of me… RIKO! I quickly pulled her up.

"Mmmm, Leon… you saved me from drowning, my hero!"

She fell forward and held my neck tight. Kissed me on my forehead and got out. Right before she walked out of the door, she winked and blew a kiss.

"To be continued."


	5. Ch 5 - No Rest For The Wicked

**Ch. 5 – No Rest For The Wicked**

My first night in Japan… I wasn't expecting all that. Keita said this kind of thing happens all the time, but Riko said that he just pushes them away. Does he get this kind of treatment from both of them? The guy is living a dream, how could he push that away.

"Keita… I don't get it."

"What's that?"

"You have these 2 beautiful sisters who try to take you to the next level of manhood, yet you deny them?"

"Geez, you sound more like our father by the minute."

I wouldn't know. It'll be my first time meeting him tomorrow. Though I have to say, when I first found out about Keita, I was more excited to meet him. My twin brother. This is all just crazy. It's like some anime or something. I need to find the time to get to know him. Though… I don't mind the sister intervening from time to time. But, I really need to make time for him.

"Hey, why don't you show me around town tomorrow….. brother."

"That sounds great… brother."

"Goodnight"

We said in unison. Maybe we are twins after all.

* * *

><p>Man, it got hot all of sudden. I thought they said it gets cold at night, but this blanket is pretty heavy. Maybe they have heated floors. I take my left arm… wait… I can't move my left arm. There's this pressure and my arm's asleep. I look down and there's obviously someone on my arm. It's too dark to tell who.<p>

I try to reach for my glasses, but they're too far away. I hear a mumbling coming the figure on my arm.

"Leon, are you ok? Do you need to pee?"

Riko. There's no mistaken it.

"Riko? What are you doing?"

"Since you didn't come to my room, I'd figure I would come to Keita's instead. Can't have you catching a cold now can we?"

I hear ruffles coming from Keita's bed.

"Riko! What are you doing?"

"Ako, you're too loud. You'll wake Keita."

The light comes on from the lamp that is next to Keita's bed.

"Both of you are too loud."

Keita's awake.

"Riko, you can't be sleeping with Leon! You should sleep in your own bed!"

"Says the one sleeping with Keita?"

"I always sleep with Kei…."

Keita glares at her with a look of anger. I'm not sure anger is the right mood right now. I for one am kind of enjoying myself. Though Ako is pretty cute when she's embarrassed.

"Oh, Leon… you're poking me again."

"RIKOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"That's it, both of you to your own beds. Leon needs some sleep and so do I.<p>

Both girls are being pushed out and turned with that adorable pouty face. Keita disregards and slams the door.

"Sorry about that. Those 2 really are a nuisance."

"I actually didn't mind."

"Really? You're perfectly fine sleeping with your sisters? I know they're not blood, but still!"

"I didn't grow up with them. I don't see them as my sisters."

"I guess you have a point there. Well, as long as you do-…."

*BANG*

The force so hard comes through the door and hits Keita on the back of the head. Instantly Riko is already underneath the covers cuddled with me and snoring.

"I do mind if she's snores."

She instantly stops. I had to laugh.

A small figure comes walking up to the door.

"Keita…. Does that mean I-…"

"Yeah, yeah, might as well, Ako."

With a flash she was already underneath Keita's covers. Keita turns out the light and crawls into bed.

"Thank you."

The soft whisper from Riko as she holds me tight and nuzzles against my neck. Keita has been neglecting these poor girls. What kind of man would I be if I couldn't allow this beautiful girl a simple request?

"Ako… I said you could sleep here, I didn't say you could do that."

"Shhh, Kei-chan. You'll wake the others."

"But, Ako-…."

What's that sound? It sounds wet… almost like… kissing? That dog. I knew he couldn't be completely oblivious to the sisters attention. Maybe he just shy and doesn't know how to react.

"Kei-chan, you can't…"

"You started this, I'll finish it."

"Kei-chan, you're acting so different."

"Is it bad for a change?"

"No… please… continue."

Are you serious right now? Now's the time he wants to acknowledge them? Maybe it was something I said? Maybe my forwardness is rubbing off on him? You're welcome, Ako.

"Leon, we can't lose to them."

"Lose? What do you mean?"

She grabs a hold of my dick, and I want to scream out, but her other hand covers my mouth. As she slowly starts rubbing it outside my underwear, it immediately grows to the max.

"Leon, you're so big."

We start to kiss. As I part my mouth just a little, her tongue sticks straight into my mouth. I start to suck on it. So sweet, so wet. I can feel her body shake with ecstasy.

I take my hand in between her legs. It gets warmer as I move up. The moistness starts to surround my fingers. Then I hit her sweet spot. She take her face into chest to muffle out the moans. Sweetly caressing this spot, her whole body starts shaking. Her panties are drenched in pleasure.

"Please…Please, I want to feel you… inside."

I push the moist panties to the side, and take my middle and play the lips of her entrance.

"Please…do it."

My middle slowly slides right in. Just with one finger, I can feel just how tight she is. Her walls completely devour the finger, swallowing it inside.

"Oh… it's… it's amazing. This feeling."

"Riko, are you really?"

"SHUT UP, AKO! You're not taking this away."

I can hear a grumble coming from Ako.

"We can't lose either, Kei-chan."

"Wai-wha?"

I hear clothes being thrown on the floor. Is this right? Should I continue on with this? My mind is so full of lust for Riko right now, I don't even care.

After a while of playing with her, I can feel a gush coming out of her. She screams. Not in agony, but a joyous scream. A light laugh comes from her. Her whole body shaking.

"Take me. Be my first."

She takes off her shirt and I slowly pull down her panties. I rest my cheek against her inner right thigh. She must be able to feel my breath. She shivers every time I exhale. I can smell that sweet aroma pouring out from that sweet spot. I wonder if it's tastes just as sweet. She stops me.

"No… We can do that another time. For now, just take me as I am. I want you… so bad. I can't take it anymore."

I prepare myself, moving through the darkness. Finding the entrance to my haven. I just barely slip by, and she shakes.

"Hurry… please."

I slowly push inside, and as soon as it's all the way in, she screams again.

"Leon…. It hurts…. But I love it. I love it so much. It's the best feeling."

Everything around me goes dark. All I can feel, is Riko. All I can hear, is Riko. Nothing else matters… but Riko.

The thrusting becomes more intense. She grabs the back of my head and pulls my face into hers. The kissing is more intense with each thrust.

"Leon, are you close?"

"Yes."

"Please… with me…. In me."

"Is it really ok?"

"I want all of it…. In me, Leon. I'll be yours forever."

I can't hold back anymore.

"Riko…. I.."

"Me too…. Now."

I can't explain this feeling. This must be what 'absolute bliss' is. It's like there's no one left in this world, but Riko and myself. All I can do left now, if embrace her hold, and die happy.

We fell asleep with myself still in her.


	6. Ch 6 - Father Dearest

**Ch. 6 – Father Dearest**

I tried turning to my right side, but my left arm was completely numb. I finally was able to turn around just enough for *FLAP* my arm to smack me right in the face.

My eyes are still closed and all I can think about…. Is Riko. Sweet Riko. The act we committed last night…. Was it really ok? We've only just met that same day. But, it was weird. Granted I'm only 17 and I've never really got too intimate with girls. Sure, I've dated plenty of girls, but never went past making out. I try to smoke out the thought of love. She was my first. Was I hers? She did talk about the way her and Ako use to tease Keita, and since I wasn't able to control myself within the first day, surely Keita couldn't either.

Either way, I must not think too much about it. It happened. Little flashes from the night before start to come back. The way she smelled, the way she felt, the way she said my name. I can feel someone else is awake now. Oh, good morning Lil' Leon, are you proud of me?

I turned back on my back and slowly opened my eyes to adjust to the light. What a shame being blind, my first view in the morning is always so blurry. I can make out to what looks like figures standing before me. 1 blink… 2 blink….

"AAAAH!"

"Ah! You must be Leon!"

The man's voice was not that of Keita's. He sounded older. I could only make out the dark hair of the one talking, and then the person to his right had a smaller figure.

"Oh Leon, we're so happy you're here."

This one is clearly an older female.

"Rise son, and let us see the man you've become."

"This isn't exactly a good time for me to rise…."

I could hear their confused tones as both of their hides tilted to the side towards each other.

"Could one of you please hand me my glasses? Over by the computer desk."

"Oh, I'll get them."

The woman said with a pleasant voice. She gently put the glasses on my face, and I straightened them out to get a better view of the 2 strangers who are obviously leaning over me.

The man did have dark hair, and wore dark glasses where it was hard to see his eyes. They were more like sunglasses.

"Ah, you take after you old man and wear glasses too. But, you're not as cool as me, or you would wear sunglasses."

"Why do you say that?"

"When you're as cool as me, the sun shines on you 24/7."

That's from a movie. Science Fiction, I believe. One of those corny late 80's movies with the lines to match.

"You better hurry, everyone is waiting downstairs for you. Your breakfast will get cold.

After the woman said those words, I gently nodded and they both left. I looked up towards Keita's bed, neither Keita or Ako was there. And… Riko wasn't next to me. I wonder why they didn't wake me up? Guess they were just being generous since I did make a really long trip.

I put on some gray sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. I think I'll take it easy today and just get to know everyone. I have 3 months to check out the 4 universities that interested me. I heard that Keita, Riko, and Ako were still in school, so I'll venture out while they're in school.

I walked down the stairs and it sounded lively in the dining room. The smell was quite familiar. It was kind of like walking down for breakfast back with my aunt. I walked through the door and what a surprise! Banners that said 'Welcome!' along with the smell of bacon and eggs and gravy.

"What is all this?"

My father was the first to speak.

"Your aunt told me of your picky eating habits, so she sent us ideas of how to cook for you. You're actually quite simple, and a change in this house wouldn't hurt."

It was kind of embarrassing… yet moving. To go through all this trouble for a stranger. Yeah, we were family but we never met each other.

"Oh Leon, we never actually introduced ourselves. I'm father."

"And I'm mother."

Did they really want me to call them that? I guess I'll play along.

"Nice to meet you… Father… Mother."

Mother's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I didn't mean to offend."

"No, you're such a sweet boy. Much better than Keita."

Keita, who was sitting at the table seemed to fall over from that comment from Mother.

"Mother, that's so mean. Keita is a good boy."

Ako was there for his defense.

"Leon, I hope you don't mind. This house can get loud at times. Especially when love hits."

The sudden stare from my father was kind of weird. The little smirk of his that seemed to have a gleam of light sparkle from the side of his mouth.

I just gave a small laugh.

I looked around the dining room and the table in the middle only had 5 chairs. Mother, Father, Ako, Riko, Keita…. Hmmm, guess it's been the 5 of them for a long time.

The door behind me suddenly opened and it was Riko walking in with a chair. Must be my chair. She turned to look at me and gave a wink.

"Good morning, Leon."

"Good morning."

We just stared at each other. It was like room went dark and only Riko and I were left.

"Oooo, I see Riko has finally become a woman. And Leon! Meeting you as a man? Such a blessing."

Riko just looked away and blushed.

"It finally happened, Father."

I'm a bit confused right now. Is he saying he knows what happened between Riko and I, and he's perfectly ok with it?

"Father, I too am a woman."

I looked over to Ako, and the same blushed face was upon her. Mother turned to her with a smile.

"With Leon too?"

"NO! IT WAS WITH KEITA! I DON'T SLEEP WITH STRANGERS!"

Keita now had the same blushed face, scratching the back of his head. Father and Mother looked like they were about to cry.

"So much love and passion! All with the new coming of my son!"

Let me get this straight… Both of these parents are ok with their kids hooking up with each other?

Father rose up with both of his hands on the table, tilted his glasses down the brim of his nose and cleared his throat.

"Men! Tonight we drink amongst men! It's a celebration!"

"Dear, let us eat now. I'm sure Leon is confused and he must have a million questions. Worry about drinking afterwards."

Father nodded to Mother's response.

"So, Leon. Take a seat son. I'll answer anything you want. Normally, I would just have a one-on-one, but I think everyone else is pretty confused on the whole situation."

The room grew silent. Almost uncomfortable. How should I start?

"Fa…Father… My aunt and uncle never talked about you. And it seems they didn't tell you of my existence until recently. If Keita and I are indeed twins, you should've at least known about me."

Father took a sip of his coffee and looked to the ceiling. It took home about 20 seconds.

"Well, I guess it's best we do get the hard questions out of the way. You and Keita are indeed twins. I knew about you. In fact, Leon was the name your birth mother picked, while I picked Keita. Your mother was actually an American, and like you, was here studying at a university. I was working at a convenience store at the time, and she use to come in everyday after her 5km run for water. But, we'll skip that… It's make Mother uncomfortable and I'll stick to the basics of things. When you and Keita were only 14 months old….. there was…."

It looked like he was having the hardest time saying what was next. He was getting choked on his words. I already knew what happened to my mother.

"The car accident."

"Yes, Leon… a drunk driver hit us and the car flipped numerous times. Your birth mother… didn't make it. And up until now, I didn't think you did either."

Everyone stopped to look at me with a shocked face. Surely they can't be more shocked than I am.

"Let me better explain that. Your mother died on site, and you were in critical condition being on the same side that hit. Luckily, Keita and I came out with a few scrapes and bruises. I was mentally broke by it."

Tears started to rush down his face and his voice became hoarse.

"I didn't know what to do. They told me that it would be a miracle if you made it past the week. That's when your mother's sister, your aunt, came in. She was living in Japan at the time, and her husband was about to get a job in America. She said that she would look over you and do what she can. At first I was hesitant, but I don't think I could deal with another death so soon. Fathers aren't supposed to bury their sons. After weeks and months, I never heard back from you aunt. I thought you died, and she was just trying to help me deal by not telling me of your passing. That's what I told myself every day. I remarried a few years after that and here we are now. Your aunt truly is a great person, so I don't blame her for not telling me. I'm not one to dwell in the past, and I couldn't be happier knowing that you're back in my life."

It took me a minute to wrap those words around my head. I honestly thought I was going to hate either my father or my aunt after hearing the words I've been waiting to hear for so long. But, there was no hate towards either of them. I understood why they went the route they did.

"Now son, I have a question for you."

I looked up and nodded.

"How was Riko last night?"

What looked like a hundred fists came out of nowhere and punched Father right in the face. His mouth looked too swollen to produce another word.

"Geez… how can you follow up a sad story with a perverted question?"

After that, Mother looked at me and smiled with her eyes closed.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that."

Never a dull moment with this family. It's kind of…. Nice.


	7. Ch 7 - Riko's Confession

**Ch. 7 – Riko's Confession**

"Leon, you came at a good time. We just finished exams, so we have the next few days off. We should go see the sites. Just us brothers."

Keita seemed really into getting to know each other. This is what I wanted.

"Definitely, just allow me to take a bath and we'll head out."

"You Japanese is pretty good."

"You think so? I've been studying it for just about my whole life. Though it's not my first language."

Keita gave a grimaced look.

"I wish I knew English. I've wanted to visit America."

"I'll teach you. It's actually quite simple. It's the grammar that gets you, and American's are not very good with grammar either."

He gave a big smile and headed to his room while I went into the bathroom to start a shower. I didn't want to waste too much time.

I turned on the water and stripped naked, slowly moving into the water until it got warm.

Then I felt a presence behind. 2 small arms embraced me from behind.

"Leon, you naughty boy. I know you're not trying to leave me behind are you?"

"R-Riko?"

Her face nuzzled to my back as she held me tight.

"I really need to hurry. Keita and I are going to be out for a while. But, I'll return."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a little while… I feel like you deserve an explanation."

I broke her grip and turned to her. I wish I had my glasses on. To see her beauty before me in this shower.

"Explanation about what?"

"About why I was drawn to you so quickly. I don't want you to think badly of me…."

I get it. It's not natural to just have sex with someone you just met.

"You see…. Ako and I use to fight over Keita's affection. For so many years since we've been together. Then other opponents came into play. The big tittied nerd, Miharu. The no-shame pervert loli, Mikazuki. Then her big sister, Yuzuki-sensei."

"Yuzuki?"

Riko seemed stunned at my statement.

"You know Yuzuki-sensei?"

"Sort of. She's the one who helped me find your house. If she's a teacher, shouldn't you use her family name?"

Riko giggled at that.

"She's not my teacher, not even Keita's teacher anymore. She teaches the 1st years, and she's become more of a friend since then."

"Then why was she saying she was coming over for a parent-teacher conference yesterday? Speaking of which, Mother and Father weren't even here yesterday."

"She finds every excuse to come see Keita. She's a closet pervert who tries to steal Keita's dirty underwear."

I had to laugh at that statement. To think that woman would do that. I mean, there are cases in America where a hot teacher did hook up with a student of hers. I didn't think the same thing was possible here.

"But, back to the subject. It was getting harder and harder to keep Keita's attention from the other 4 girls. I think it affected Ako more than anyone. I figured I would step back a little and try to push Ako to be more aggressive. Then I saw you. The spitting image of Keita. I had it in my head that we wouldn't have to fight over Keita anymore. We could have our own Keita without sharing."

This thought kind of stung. Was she just using me to replace Keita, and just using my appearance to appease that pain of letting him go? I turned away from her in shame.

"I'm not Keita."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. That was my initial thought was to use you while thinking of Keita. But… I did notice the difference. Your appearance did bring back the nostalgic feeling of loving Keita. But… it was you, who opened my heart. The first time I kissed you made me realize that. I want you Leon, not Keita."

It made me feel a little better, but it still left a sting in my chest. We barely knew each other. But, I gave her my virginity like a hopeless, horny school boy.

"I want you to know… you were my first, Leon."

"Really? You and Keita never…?"

"No. We've gotten close many times, but there were too many obstacles. Now that I think back, I wonder if I would've let him go all the way if there were no distractions. Of course I would allow foreplay, but to actually give up my virginity?"

"Then why me? Someone you just met?"

She looked away, almost embarrassed.

"That first kiss…. Left an impression on me. Something I couldn't shake off. I knew immediately I had to make you mine. How lucky you're not like Keita and just push me away. Instead… you embraced me… you made me feel important…. necessary."

It still seemed a bit short.

"And then after you entered me… it was a feeling that I can't explain. Like we were weightless and nothing else mattered except you."

My heart was beating faster with each word she was saying. This can't be real life. I've never had such affection when I was in America. It almost felt like… fate?

I'm still afraid that she might be holding something back. That she may still have lingering feelings for Keita, but is trying to watch her wording to not destroy my feelings. I don't believe she regrets it or anything, but something just seems off. She had feelings for Keita so long, and since he denied her for so long, her frustrations were taking out on me. I'm not so simple hearted to call this love. Maybe I'll just take for what it is and just see how things flow.

"I guess I should let you go. Keita probably wants to get to know you more than anyone else. I guess I can let you loose for the time being. But, you better hurry back!"

She gave me a tight hug from behind, and then it seemed like she disappeared.

"Leon! You're wasting day light… and hot water! Let's go!"

"Geez, alright, alright."

Brothers can be a nuisance at times.

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER NOTE: Thanks for the reviews so far. I almost scrapped this story after Ch. 5 because I was afraid that everyone thought I rushed the H scene. The next chapter has something to do with Yuzuki-sensei, so I know everyone is looking forward to that! Please keep up the reviews and support! It's what gives me motivation to continue on!<strong>


	8. Ch 8 - Hot For Teacher

**Ch. 8 – Hot for Teacher**

It was a hot day. We've only been out for 5 minutes before I was completely covered in sweat.

"Keita, how do you guys handle this heat?"

"We don't, we just suffer."

So being able to get used to it, it out of the question.

"So, where are we going anyways?"

"Ah, I figured we take a walk around the block and take a train ride over to Yuzuki's. She's a friend of mine and I want you to meet her. "

That name…

"The teacher?"

"HOW?!"

His reaction is a bit off. Almost like I wasn't supposed to know that.

"She's the one who directed me to your house from the train station. Riko also told me about her."

"What exactly did Riko-nee say?"

His face became a bit grim. The beads of sweat were getting bigger.

"That she used to be your teacher and she likes your dirty underwear."

He nearly fell after that statement. He composed himself and just scratched the back of his head.

"Well, there's a perfectly good explanation for that."

"Is there really a need for an explanation for a teacher wanting your dirty underwear?"

He nearly fell again.

"Yuzuki and I, had a thing at one time."

"A thing?"

He stopped walking for a second and just stared up to the sky, like he was remember a fond memory of something.

"We use to… date. We never really got far. There were a lot of interruptions."

Keita, my twin brother, was dating a hot older woman who use to be his teacher. I have to admit, I'm quite jealous. He had his sisters, the teacher, and the other two Riko mentioned. I wonder what they were like.

"So you're not dating now?"

"Sadly, no. We thought it was just better to stay friends. But, there are times when old feelings come up when we are together and we try to take it further."

"Then why don't you become friends with benefits?"

Keita didn't seem to understand. I keep forgetting there is some slang that he wouldn't get. I should explain it better.

"I mean, friends who just have sex. It easier now that you lost your virginity. Or are you and Ako a thing?"

Keita was lost in thought. He looked at me like an idol.

"Sex without the relationship? Is that common in America?"

"I never personally had one, but it is quite common."

Keita pondered for a moment. He was in complete silence until we reached the train station.

Not too many words were exchanged between Keita and myself. He seemed lost in thought. I should have told him to take the idea with a grain of salt. Even though it was common in America, this sort of thing might not be easy for him.

We arrived at our stop and I continued to follow the mirror image of myself, like his body was on auto pilot.

"Is she expecting us?"

He snapped back to reality.

"Oh! I should call her to make sure she is home."

He pulled out his phone and made the phone call. He was talking pretty fast like he was really nervous. I couldn't keep up with the conversation except asking her if she was home and that he was coming over. A few nods and he hung up.

With a thumbs up, we continued on.

We arrived a tiny white building that looked like a quadriplex. There were 2 apartments on the bottom and 2 on top. We went to the top right one from the front. Keita put his hand up and almost knocked, but stopped right before he actually knocked. His hand was shaking, and beads of sweat surrounded covered his head.

"You ok, Keita?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

After a minute went by, Keita didn't move. Guess I'll take the lead.

*Knock, Knock*

"J-j-just a minute."

Really? Do they get this nervous seeing each other?

The door finally opened and there she was. Wearing a thin, loose, white tank top and short red shorts, she appeared before us. I could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup, and it was amazing just how naturally beautiful she was.

"Ah, K-Keita-kun, Leon-kun, please come in."

Keita walked in with me following. It was like a studio apartment. There was a kitchen in the entry way that lead to a living room with a bed at the far right corner. It was quite empty with nothing on the walls but a TV on a stand pushed against the left wall.

"So unexpected. What brings you two here?"

"I wanted you to meet Leon, my twin brother."

"It's nice to see you again, Yuzuki. I didn't really get a chance to thank you for your help yesterday."

"Oh, no worries. I'm glad I was there to help. Are you too getting along quite well?"

"Yes. Leon and I have become quite close."

Yuzuki then gave a stare over at me, with a glare that could cut through my soul.

"And the sisters? How is he getting along with them?"

Keita's and my face became beat red. I know what I was thinking about. Was he thinking about last night too?

Yuzuki sighed.

"I see… So it was what I feared."

"W-what do you mean?"

Keita's stuttering proves to me that he's a bad liar. Though I guess my face wouldn't be much better.

"Leon, I don't know you, but I know Keita. And if you guys really are twins, then your facial expressions can tell a story."

I just kind of laughed at the notion trying to hold back what I was thinking.

That evil glare of hers turned into a worried, blushed look in an instant as she looked to Keita.

"D-did… did you… you know?"

Keita looked confused. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Her index fingers hitting each other while she looked off to the side. She was embarrassed.

"I-I'm n-not s-sure w-what-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Yes! He did!"

The shock from Keita's and Yuzuki's face showed that maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Maybe I should be quiet from now on.

The room seemed grow dark from an ominous aura projecting from Yuzuki's body. I felt really uncomfortable now.

"They… they…. THEY BEAT ME TO IT?!"

I can only take that statement that she wanted Keita's virginity. Yeah, I really messed this for my brother. He just stood there panicking just shaking his hands in front of him like he swaying the dark energy from piercing his body.

"Y-Yuzuki, there's a reasonable explanation for this."

"OH?! DO TELL!"

This ought to be good. I really wish I had popcorn right now.

"W-well you see, one thing led to another and well…. LEON DID TOO! HIM AND RIKO STARTED IT ALL!"

Thanks bro, thanks.

That evil stare from Yuzuki hit me like a bag of bricks. I feel like my body could explode anytime.

She let out a sigh, and the darkness seemed to fade away. When she looked up at us, he eyes were a bit teary. She rubbed her eyes with her arms, and looked up with a blank face.

"Well then…."

She seemed to struggle to finish that sentence. Her face became red and swollen, and I could see a pulsating vein popped from her forehead.

"YOU NOW MUST HAVE…."

Why do I feel like this is about to get awkward in the most awesome way imaginable?

She fell down to her knees, grabbing her head. I kind of feel like her head might explode if she doesn't get out what she's trying to say. Keita looks confused. Is he really this oblivious? It's a wonder why he never had sex up until last night. That doesn't really say much about me but I didn't have my own personal harem back in the states.

She stood back up and pointed towards Keita. Her face didn't lose a shade of red.

"Keita! You must also have sex…. With m-m-m-m-m-m-me!"

Keita looked like he was about to faint.

"And you!"

Her finger then went into my direction.

"You're no better. You must have sex with me too!"

Why does this feel like a punishment? Is she some kind dominatrix or something? Though I have to admit, there's no way this can be a punishment.

"Yuzuki, a-are you serious?"

I'm not sure how to react at this point. Keita is at a complete loss of words.

"It's only fair that I get twice as much as those evil twin sisters of yours!"

Time just stopped for me. What is this beautiful mess that I found myself in? This is like straight out of a porn. This isn't the real life. My plane must have crashed and I'm dead right now. I'm just living the reality of every 17 year old boy's dream. Maybe I should just go with it. I'll either wake up or rise from the dead at this point.

"Ok."

I can't believe how calmly I said that. I figured, this isn't real, this is fine. Keita on the other hand, panicked.

"Leon! Really? You're ok with this?"

"I figured to go along with it. It's not like this is reality or anything."

Keita and Yuzuki just looked at each other confused. Did I forget to say it Japanese?

"T-then that settles it. But, not here. You two will meet me tomorrow night at a specific hotel. Someplace that no one knows about and I refuse to get interrupted this time!"

And just like that, my brother and I agreed to have a 3-some with this amazing older woman who is also a teacher. Yeah, I'm clearly dead.

* * *

><p><strong>After Note: Sorry to leave you guys with this sort of cliffhanger. I wanted to keep the chapters fairly short and I thought that was a good stopping point. The next chapter should be quite exciting. Leave reviews of what you would like to read. I like to cater to the readers. I already have ideas to involve the other 2 girls missing in this wonderful series. I wanted to get back into the comedy aspect instead of turning this into smut, but somehow my mind keeps turning toward the aspect of what I would actually do if I was Keita in his situation throughout the series. <strong>


	9. Ch 9 - 50 Shades of Suminoe

**Ch. 9 – 50 Shades of Suminoe**

Trying to come up with an excuse for being out the next night came to be my most challenging feat to date. My SATs were a walk in the park compared to escaping the clutches of Riko and Ako. I had to use the excuse of going to look at a University and wanted Keita to tag along. The girls wanted to tag along too, but I told them we really needed some time alone as brothers. They didn't like the idea, but I'm fairly good at persuading people to my will.

It was quite obvious that my brother was more nervous than I was. The train ride was a long, silent one. He was shaking to the core, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Keita… there's something I want to run by you."

He looked at me with a confused look.

"I want you to let me take charge on this. There's something I want to try."

I didn't know much about Japanese culture, but I've read a lot of books and seen a lot of movies in America and there has always been a fantasy I wanted to try out. Complete dominance. I wasn't exactly sure how to go about it, especially with there being another member added into it. I figured with this all just being a dream, I would just go for it.

Keita didn't say a word until we got to the address of the hotel that Yuzuki sent Keita earlier.

"S-s-s-so… this is it?"

Poor guy. I'm not saying I'm a professional at this, but this is every man's dream right now, and he needed to calm down a bit.

"Just calm down, and follow my lead."

"Leon, I've wanted to do this with Yuzuki for the longest time. She is my ultimate fantasy. It's hard to just calm down."

You would think that someone who had twin sisters on his nuts for so long, would have a little more experience in this.

"Room 302. No going back now."

Keita just looked at me and nodded.

We knocked on the door. Silence. Another knock. Nothing. Did we have the right room?

Finally the door cracked open slowly and the sweet aroma of incense filled my senses. As we walked in, it was completely dark except for the light emitting from a few candles by the bed.

"Y-Y-Yuzuki?"

"Y-yes, I'm here. I'm just nervous so please be gentle."

She was sitting at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a long black dress, with a slit on the side showing her smooth right leg.

Nobody moved. Silence filled the room and I could already tell that Yuzuki, as well as Keita, were frozen stiff. I knew I had to take the lead on this.

I reached out my right hand and lifted Yuzuki left arm, pulling her up slowly. I pulled here towards me by a foot, and walked slowly behind her. Her hair was down. I pushed it over her left shoulder and she tilted her head to the side. I took both hands on her shoulders, and gently kissed the right side of her neck. She let out soft moans while her body shivered. I took a tiny nibble and her body froze. It was exactly the reaction I was looking for.

The shoulder strings of her dressed were tied like bows. I take both stings and gave a slight pull and her dress fell to the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra, and her panties were of black lace and only covered her back side slightly.

She attempted to turn around, but I held her place.

"You don't get to move until I tell you."

She was completely shocked at the motion, but she returned back to her previous position.

"I want you to stare at Keita and stand completely still. Don't close your eyes. Keep eye contact with Keita."

"O-ok."

"You don't get to talk unless I tell you."

I'm really hoping she doesn't get offended by this. She's not resisting me, but I don't want her to be afraid. I guess I'll just have to test her limits.

I take my hands slowly rubbing her arms down and moving past her hips. My thumbs catch the side of her panties as I pull them down slowly to her ankles.

"You can step out."

She takes a tiny step out of the foot holes and moves a little to the side. I take my hands and start rubbing her inner thighs. So soft, so warm, I can feel a trickle come from between her legs. She's absolutely loving this.

"Go take Keita's clothes off. Don't let him help you."

She takes a few steps towards Keita and lifts his shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. She stares into his eyes as she unbuttons shorts and lets them drop. As they are gazing at each other, I could already tell they are starting to feel a little more relaxed. I guess it's easier when you have someone telling you what to do.

"Yuzuki, get on your knees and stroke Keita's dick. Only use slow motions. Show him how much you love him."

She drops down and takes his member into her right hand and starts to slowly stroke him. Keita is already rock hard the instant she touches him. Even though it was dark, I could already tell just how red both their faces were. The slow motions must be an extreme tease for him.

"Tell him what you think of his dick."

"Keita, it's so big. I can feel your heart beat in my palm."

I walk over to her and pull my pants down. She looks over at my dick for a second and then look up at me, like she was asking permission to touch it.

"Go ahead."

She takes me into her left hand.

"You two really are twins."

She had the softest hands. Her smooth motion was a huge tease. I could see the hunger in her eyes as she gazed between Keita and me. Her mouth was practically watering.

"You may taste."

She stopped the motion in her hands, and paused for a second. She took me into her mouth first. Her moans were vibrating my whole dick. This was on a whole different level of ecstasy. Up and down she went, and I was throbbing the entire time. Everyone now and then she would just suck on the tip. Her tongue licking the hole to lick away the pre-cum I knew that was coming out.

"Don't play favorites."

She knew exactly what I meant. She pulled back to catch her breath and took Keita into her mouth. His entire body shook at the motion. She changed from slow to fast and switching between Keita and me. She was completely into it. She knew exactly how to set us off.

She pulled back completely out of breath. I pulled her up and walked her over to the bed. Keita followed. I laid her gently down on her back and pulled her legs apart. The sweet aroma and heat coming from here was intoxicating. This was completely different then Riko. This was a woman.

"Keita, go sit next to her head."

When he got there, Yuzuki's head turned to the side and grasped onto his dick again.

I lower my head in between her legs. It was so hot. The heat was pulsating on my face. I only breathed on her and the moans coming from her was making Keita twitch.

"Please don't tease me. Taste me."

Just this once, I'll oblige.

I slowly take my tongue on the outer rim of her bottom lips. She's oozing with passion. It's making my mouth water. I never imagined such a sweet taste. My mind is goes completely blank. My tongue grows a mind of its own. Just licking the outer rim, is it more of a tease for her or me? I can't take it anymore. I dive my tongue in deep and her back arches so high, I have to grab her legs to keep her from lifting away from me. Her walls are swallowing my tongue and I can't help but want to see how deep my tongue can go.

"Yuzuki, you're gripping too hard."

It's seems her passion has become quite aggressive on poor Keita. Maybe it's time to take it up a notch.

I release her and bring myself up slowly, just rubbing her sweet spot with just the tip of my throbbing member.

"If I could just have one request, Leon…."

It appears that complete dominance is really hard. The only thing I wanted to do was please her instead of dominating her.

"What is it?"

"I want Keita to be my first. Please take no offense to it."

Yuzuki's and Keita's gaze at each other were much more than just lust. He mentioned that they dated before and how she was his ultimate fantasy. This isn't something I could just take from the both of them.

I simply nodded my head with a smile, and got up from the bed. Keita slowly came over and took my place. I walked over to the head of the bed just to observe.

Yuzuki lifted herself up and came face to face with Keita. There was a long pause where they were just looking at each other. Completely lost to everything around them. With Keith on his knees, she brought herself up to his lap and took her right hand to start stroking him. I could hear how wet she was. Slowly I could tell when he split apart her walls and her head jerked back.

"Yuzuki, are you ok?"

"Yes, Keita, it just hurts a little, but I don't care because it's you."

Slowly she moves up and down, their bodies becoming one and in sync with each other. This was more than just sex to them. This was more like making love. It made me feel kind of bad being here. There were special to each other, and I'm just a third wheel to help things start. Should I leave?

She pushes Keita on his back, and she lies on his stomach. Her hips moving up and down, I can see him enter and exit her so smoothly.

"Leon, you have giving me something so special, I think I should give you something in return."

"What's that?"

"My other virginity."

Is she talking about what I think she's talking about? The one thing that feels like a girl's greatest taboo?

"Please Leon, I want to feel both of you… i-inside me."

I look around for some kind of lubricant. I know that area doesn't get the self-moisture as her other areas. I find some lotion and take a little dab and start rubbing the outer area of his asshole. Prodding with just my index finger, it's much tighter than I imagined it would be. I can feel her contract every time I go deeper. I pull out my finger and put more lotion into my right hand and staring rubbing it all over my dick.

I step up to her, and she stops moving her hips. I start rubbing the area with just my tip, slowly prodding, and eventually start going deeper…. And deeper. It's like it swallowing me to go all the way in. I can feel her body tense, and her body constricting around me. At first it hurt, but slowly pulling in and out, her body starts to relax and takes me naturally. Keita's motion resumes and I could tell he was pushing in while I was pulling out and the other way around. A slow smooth motion like we a machine in motion.

Yuzuki seemed to hold in her screams.

"Yuzuki, tell us how you like it. Not with your words, but with your body motion, with your moans."

Her moans grew louder, and her hips was going in a circular motion. The motion starts going faster and harder, and she's basically screaming out her passion.

"Please tell me that both of you are close. I want to feel you both cum inside me…. From both areas."

It was like our trigger. Simultaneously we both let out our white fury inside of Yuzuki. Completely filling both holes that I could feel mine trickle out. She let us such a load moan, it was like the whole room vibrated.

We didn't move an inch. We were like a beautiful art piece frozen in time. One little twitch from sent shivers through her body.

I slowly pull out and step to the side of the bed. Yuzuki continued to lay on Keita, breathing hard.

I walk into the shower and wash myself off. Can't have myself smelling like Yuzuki when we get home. Something tells me that Riko and Ako might not take that very well.

After I finished, I walk out with a towel wrapped around me and Yuzuki and Keita haven't moved an inch.

"You two good?

"Y-yes… I just want to stay in this moment a little longer."

Keita didn't say anything. The look on his face looked like he was the happiest man in the world. He fulfilled his ultimate fantasy with Yuzuki, so I'm sure words wouldn't be able to describe what he was feeling right now.

"You two should go shower now. Unfortunately, we have to head back soon."

"Yes, you're right. Come Keita."

She shivered as she disconnected herself from Keita, grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom.

As I start to put my clothes back on, I stop from the sound of a light giggle.

"Keita, really? Again?"

I just shake my head with a smile. Looks like we'll be a little late.

**AFTER NOTE: This was extremely hard to write. The direction I wanted to go with this ended up getting side tracked and I just kept going with it. Not to mention, I kept getting extremely turned on as it progressed. I'm not sure how to follow up with this. I do plan on bringing in the other 2 girls in the coming chapters. I almost feel like this is going longer than what I originally planned. But, I can't just waste the ideas that pop into my head. As long as people keep reading it, I keep getting the motivation to continue writing. Too bad I'm not very good at drawing, otherwise I would have almost enough material for a short manga series, hahaha.**

**P.S. Thanks for those titles. This is the first time hearing about them, but after taking a gander of the synopsis on Wiki, I decided to add them on my Plan To Watch list.**


End file.
